downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
George Crawley
George Crawley (b. between 9th and 30th September this calendar confirms that there are 30 days in September 1921 and the Dowager says that there are "nine more" days to go as she gets on the train; as the episode is set in September, the earliest George can be born is 9th September and the latest is 30th September. 1921) is the only child, son and heir of the late Matthew Crawley and Mary Crawley. He is the second grandchild and first grandson of Robert and Cora Crawley, the first and only grandchild of Isobel Crawley, great-grandson of Violet Crawley and Martha Levinson, nephew of Edith Crawley, the late Sybil, and Tom Branson. Sybbie Branson is his first cousin. Background George is heir apparent to Robert's title and estate and the Crawley family fortune. His claim comes through his father's line as his paternal great-great-great grandfather was a younger son of the 3rd Earl of Grantham. When he inherits, George will become the 6th Earl. Birth Lady Mary Crawley was holidaying with her family at Duneagle Castle in September 1921, the Scottish estate of her cousins the MacClares, when she began to feel that she was not well she decided to go home alone. She came back to Downton early the next morning but immediately went to the hospital, realizing when she got off the train she was in labour a month early. George was born soon after. His grandmother Isobel was there, as was Doctor Clarkson. His father came later. When Matthew went to Downton to relay the news to the rest of the family and return with them to the hospital, he was run off the road by a truck he neglected to see, as he was still overwhelmed by the day's events. Matthew was killed instantly by a blow to the head. 1922 By the time George half a year old, his mother was still grieving over the death of her husband (whom she saw in George, as did Isobel), and does not bond closely with him, instead leaving him in the care of nannies. Eventually though, she gradually learns to love her son and be a good mother, spending time with him, his cousin, and uncle in the nursery. Appearances *2012 Christmas Special *Series 4 Notes *The courtesy title of the Earldom of Grantham is "Viscount Downton", and this is what Robert, the 5th Earl, was known as before his own father died. However, courtesy titles may only be used by direct male-line descendants of the present holder of the title. As George is not a male-line descendant of Robert (because George is Robert's grandson through Robert's daughter Mary, rather than through any son of Robert's; as noted above, George is heir to the title not because he is Robert's grandson, but because through his father he is also Robert's male-line third cousin twice removed), George will never be able to use the courtesy title of "Viscount Downton" before he inherits the earldom. Images Mary_tom_sybbie_george.jpg|George with his mother, uncle and cousin Baby crawley.jpg|New born George in his mother's arms Baby crawley family.png|New born George with his parents Mary and George.jpg|Aged six months with his mother References Category:Characters Category:Crawley family members Category:Nobility